Hanging one or multiple pictures or other objects on a surface is a complex process which can require find studs behind a wall or other surface, difficulties in hanging and leveling objects such as frames, as well as complex mathematics to determine the positioning and configurations of the art to be hung. There is a long-felt need for improved equipment and methods for hanging objects on surfaces.